


【榮勳】吻慾

by lanxia



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: #甜蜜蜜30題, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanxia/pseuds/lanxia
Kudos: 1





	【榮勳】吻慾

通常親熱的時候都是權順榮先展開攻勢，李知勳則任由他為所欲為卻有時會抗拒，甚至阻止他更深入下去。⠀⠀  
⠀ ⠀⠀  
但今天卻不同，李知勳戴著貓耳，偷偷靠近專心在看電視的權順榮不讓他發現，接著從背後環住對方的脖子，全身的重量都往他那跑。⠀ ⠀  
⠀  
⠀⠀  
權順榮也意識到了，將電視的音量調低。他不禁想試探李知勳主動的意圖。⠀⠀  
⠀⠀  
「知勳你怎麼突然撒嬌了呢？」⠀⠀  
⠀⠀  
李知勳沒有回話，僅僅是舔了權順榮的臉頰，這就像是挑弄心上的某一條弦，讓權順榮心癢癢的。⠀⠀  
⠀ ⠀⠀  
「我只是......想要你吻我。」⠀⠀  
⠀⠀  
「當然能啊，知勳那麼可愛！只是......你真的太犯規了。」權順榮側身將毫無防範的李知勳抱到他身上，並親暱地舔弄早已紅透的耳窩。⠀⠀  
⠀ ⠀⠀  
想誘惑男人的李知勳的確是成功了，可他不曉得勾引的慾望雪球只會越滾越大。⠀ ⠀  
⠀  
⠀⠀  
若是他想要只是個甜蜜又淺淺的吻，那權順榮渴望的即是法式深吻──既深長且充滿愛意的吻。⠀⠀  
⠀⠀  
「嗚──權順榮你可別太過分！」⠀⠀  
⠀⠀  
現在的情況可真有趣，明明李知勳就趴在權順榮身上卻無法掙脫。一聽見李知勳的反抗，對沉浸在當中的權順榮如催化劑只會加速化學反應，他變本加厲地轉而輕咬耳垂，李知勳沒料到這情況，一不小心嬌喘了幾聲。⠀  
⠀  
⠀ ⠀⠀  
不讓李知勳有繼續說嘴的機會，以蜻蜓點水般的吻堵住了他的嘴。對李知勳而言已經足矣，自己都快忘記接吻時柔軟的觸感，而他也懷念著權順榮的味道，想念他的寬大的胸膛。畢竟在成員面前他也不太好意思這麼親熱。⠀⠀  
⠀⠀  
⠀  
但李知勳知道權順榮不會這麼容易就滿足，因此總是順從他，李知勳純粹討厭因幸福而發出奇怪叫聲的自己......結果權順榮放開了嘴並往前坐起說道：「想換個姿勢可以吧？」李知勳點了點頭，得到同意的權順榮立即推倒李知勳往沙發另一方向。⠀  
⠀  
⠀ ⠀⠀  
再次的吻更加刺激，舌頭竄入嘴中探索著他的小舌並纏住，彼此的唾液在唇舌交纏中互相融合。急促的呼吸與心跳聲讓這吻變得難分難捨，連原本不太接受的李知勳也享受著深吻。⠀⠀

⠀ ⠀⠀  
吻終究有停止的時候，權順榮便放開嘴。兩人再度相視看著對方，接著閉上雙眼擁著彼此繼續吻著。


End file.
